


Dressing Up

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dress Up, F/F, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Smut with Fluff on the side, Teasing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Sam gets Lara's Halloween Costume and it becomes a thing of theirs with time.





	1. Outfit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fancy Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054583) by [EldritchSandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich). 



"Honey, I'm home!" Sam spoke up ramboutiously as she made her way into her shared appartment "What's for dinner?"

Sam got no response and a bit annoyed, walked to where she had last seen her roomie almost five hours ago. Her annoyance grew when she saw Lara was still studying that crappy, low quality photograph of that ancient symbol from some place in Europe that was most likely a tourist trap nowadays. Sam stood in the doorway as she took in the sight of Lara being her cute, nerd self.

"Hey, Earth to Croft." Sam called out and Lara blinked as she brought herself out concentration and turned her head as she returned to this reality, finding her roommate staring down at her with an affectionate smile and a raised eyebrow. The young brunette smiled sheepishly as she realized that there wasn't as much sunlight compared to the last time she'd seen Sam.

"Hi, Sam. Sorry. I was just—" Lara started her round of apologies that Sam knew Lara did to avoid the teasing about being a nerd.

"Studying. Imagine that" Sam retorted sarcastically yet without anything mean intended towards Lara "You're gonna have to take a break so you can show me proper appreciation for the present I got you."

Lara groaned as she tipped back in her chair, already dreading what Sam was up to this time. "Oh, Sam. You know I don't like it when you buy me things..."

"I know, sweetie." Sam said as she started digging through her bags for Lara's present "But I was out shopping, and I saw it, and I thought of you."

Lara sighed in exasperation as she rolled her eyes and just braced for whatever horrid thing Sam was going to give her. Though Lara had appreciated the blind date with Amanda that Sam had set up to help her de-stress, Lara hadn't definitely liked it when Sam walked in on them on the couch as they got handsy.

Sam handed Lara a white paper shopping bag, which she opened and after taking in the contents, Lara had no response to give. As she pulled the clothes out of the bag, Lara fixed her roommate with a glare that earned her an innocent smile in return as Sam sheepishly balanced her weight between one foot and the other, as if saying ' _You'll like it, just give it a try_ '.

Calling the garments 'clothes' felt like a bit of an overstatement the more Lara thought about it: A skintight turquoise tank top and minuscule khaki shorts that Lara highly doubted she'd wear in public. Ever

"You can't be serious about this, Sam-" Lara finally said with a bit of astonishment, making her statement more of an actual question by looking Sam in the eye

Sam grinned and simply answered as if it was the most clear thing in the world and Lara had gone blind "Come on, it's Halloween!"

"I know I've been here a lot, but not that long, Sam-" Lara chided her roomie and Sam grunted as if she had been hurt "It's still early October last time I checked, which means it's quite a while for that party"

"You know what I mean!" Sam smiled, her teeth shinning beautifuly in the light of the room and Lara's heart pang at little at the sight of what she couldn't have as more than friends. She already had a hard time making friends, she was not going to mess up the best relationship with another woman she had ever had because she liked her roomie  _that_ way.

"'Sexy Archaeologist'? Is that a thing?" Lara sighed dramatically as she re-read the label and confirmed that, indeed, that was the title.

Sam's looked up and down Lara's body, already imagining how she would look, and her response was accompanied by a sly smirk. "It will be once you get your degree."

Lara squirmed uncomfortable the more she held the 'disguise'. She knew from the attention she got from boys and girls—and the special brand of attention Amanda had given her those couple nights they had spent together before she went back to America that would make the most obscene of conversations with Sam if they ever talked about it—that she wasn't exactly hideous, but she still couldn't help fidgeting when it came to this kind of thing.

Lara cleared her throat and brought out the question that suddenly came into her mind "And why the guns? Since when do archaeologists carry guns?"

"Indiana Jones does" Sam knew Lara was uncomfortable with her body and displaying it in general, though she never really understood it given she'd never seen a more beautiful girl than Lara in all of her life and the clubbing she'd done all over the world.

Lara snorted. "Yes, well, Henry Jones Jr is hardly a model historian."

"Says the historian who looks like a model-" Sam complimented Lara honestly and the Brit blushed as she thought to herself ' _There she goes again with the compliments and the 'you need to get laid more often, Croft. You'd make a killing as a lingerie model, Croft'_ '

While Lara processed how she felt about the costume, Sam walked over to Lara's bed and flopped down dramatically on top of it, making the springs groan. "Just try it on! Please? For me? For your best roomie who just wanted to put a smile on your face and help you get laid with the hottest chicks on campus so you can —"

"Right! Fine! I surrender" Lara interrupted Sam, who had no shame in saying what sort of things she imagined Lara did with women in the privacy of her bedroom "Thank you for your generosity, how can I ever repay you, and so on."

"Well, that's easy!" Sam shot her a devilish grin, immediately popping back to her feet. "You can model it for me!"

Lara tipped her head back with a groan and thought to herself and she got up from where she sat ' _Well, I walked right into that one, didn't I?_ '

Without any further ado, while Sam squealed and went for her camera, Lara tugged her t-shirt over her head thanking her lucky stars for the small privacy that was that Sam wasn't there given she'd never been comfortable taking her clothes off around people; even after living in such close quarters with the much-less-shy Sam, it was kind of awkward for her. Lara contemplated her bra -it was the plain beige one she wore whenever she could get away with it- and groaned when she realised her panties were, unfortunately, one of the pairs Sam had picked up as one of her previous gifts to Lara: Purple lace and really much more comfortable than she'd anticipated, quite the thing for 'Lucky Nights' that Lara couldn't really care to actively look for until the end of the term.

Lara had no doubt Sam wouldn't hesitate to tease with the reminder that she had said to Sam she would probably never wear them and as that thought settled in her mind, Lara sighed as she gave up on trying to salvage the situation, deciding to just get on with it. She put on the tank top, which stopped at her navel and was much too tight across her chest, then wiggled her hips into the tight shorts, having to jump to be able to properly enter them

As she did that, Sam giggled and a clicking noise gave away the fact that Sam had taken a picture of Lara's half-covered rear

"Oh yeah! Shake it, baby!" Sam cheered as she moved her hands, pretending to be throwing bills at Lara as if she was a dancer in a strip club, which made the Brit blush and panic.

"Sam, delete that picture!" Lara squeaked as she moved and tried to grab the camera out of Sam's hands.

"Oh, Hell no!-" Sam said as she started running around the room like an Animaniac to stay away from Lara's reach "This is going straight to a Tinder profile with your name on it. You're getting so laid in the Winter Break"

"Sam!!-" Lara lamented outloud as she failed to catch the faster woman, whom had to be given some credit: For a couch potato that was rarely up before 11 o'clock, Sam was really fast and had a lot of stamina.

"Put on the holsters and I'll consider it, Lara!" Sam joked and Lara was dumbstruck where she stood because she could not believe there was more to this 'costume' than this.

"Holsters? Have you gone mental, Sam?" Lara asked her friend, who stood a top her bed and simply shrugged as is saying ' _Maybe. Who knows really_ '

Lara scowled as she checked the bag, to find that indeed there were holsters in the bag; after an exasperated sigh, Lara strapped on the belts and hip holsters that went over it. When her transformation to 'sexy archaeologist' was complete, she turned back to face Sam's smug grin, hands spread wide.

"There. Happy? Am I humiliated enough for you?" Lara questioned her friend, who smiled from ear to ear and brought her camera to eye level to take the first picture.

"Nope, for that you'd have to be wearing see-through lingerie, a cheerleader costume or a Naughty Santa Helper outfit, but I think it's too early for that" Sam spoke as she took picture after picture of Lara, trying to freeze every moment the Brit spent wearing the outfit and her smile turned a little kinder as her eyes and camera swept up and down Lara's body.

Lara stood there nervous, feeling more and more exposed with each passing moment: She'd been told she had a wonderful body, but the people who had said such things were either trying to get into her pants or were in the process of taking them off. She'd never been in this position where someone openly took pictures of her wearing so little and seemed excited about it. The more she thought about it, the more Lara felt like covering herself up and in such meaning, she wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"Come on, sweetie! Don't be like that!" Sam spoke between giggles as she dropped on her bed "You look great. Dashing!" Her eyes lit up as she thought of something "Blow a kiss to the camera!"

"What?" Lara paled as she thought of how that particular picture would look like, the mound formed by her breasts standing out from her body more evidently and her whole person looking like a pin up girl "You truly have gone mental"

Sam smiled deviously as simply replied "The camera loves you, Lara. Would you deny anything to your lover?"

"I-uh" Lara blushed as she realized the particular connotation behind Sam's question; her mind responding in a dry, automated way out of a primal instinct to not let Sam have the last word "The camera is not a human being that makes me feel good in the privacy of my bedroom"

"But it gets you there because that's how much it loves you" Sam reasoned with Lara before chiding her "Now, stop stalling and blow me a kiss so you then can rescue me"

"Rescue you?" Lara simply couldn't keep up with Sam, the mind of the American worked too bizarrely for Lara to make sense of "From what?"

"I am trapped, Lara" Sam feigned being in the brink of death, her voice almost cracking with laughter the more she spoke "I have fallen in the contraptions of this cursed temple called bed and if you don't hurry up and blow me a kiss, you'll have to wake me up with a kiss that has no less than five seconds of tongue action"

The thought of kissing Sam the way she demanded made Lara blush because she definitely would do that but it would bring a lot of stuff neither of them truly wants like a conversation about being serious with each other and bottled up feelings for the other that Lara knew would just be too awkward to talk about with someone like Sam.

Lara swallowed a knot that appeared in her throat out of nowhere, stood sideways relatively to Sam and bent over, twisting her torso so she'd be blowing a shiy kiss to the camera that Sam was too eager to capture for posterity. Sam's excitement made Lara do a second take in which she faced the other way and blew a kiss to the camera, to which Sam whistled as if saying ' _That's the money shot, right there_ '. Lara straightened herself as Sam streched her arms over her head, making Lara think of a pin-up poster girl's posing.

Lara struck a couple more poses that were mostly just awkward standing while Sam took pictures; then Sam demanded a couple of pictures of Lara pointing the guns at random places, including the camera. Lara wished for a second that she was holding an actual gun so she could shoot the camera, but then she realized she'd kill Sam in the process and she immediately regretted her wish.

"Now you can come rescue me from this ancient cursed temple!" Sam joked, satisfied with the amount of pictures she'd gotten and Lara didn't really knew what to do with herself other than stand on her spot in an awkward manner until an answer magically appeared in her head.

Lara smiled flatly after a couple of moments in which Sam ran her eyes up and down Lara's body as if she was eyeing a delicious meal after a long, tiresome day of the kind that made you want to eat a horse and spoke softly "Archaeologists don't go around rescuing people, Sam."

"Then you'll be the first." Sam grinned as she replied, wondering if Lara would ever get tired of correcting her, or if she'd ever get tired of teasing Lara with a life of adventure the Brit refused to even consider, being happy with her books and long afternoons of studying 

"Whatever would I do without you to make my life interesting?" Lara sighed, but she was smiling honestly now and then declared a bit more relaxed "Very well, imperiled damsel, have no fear! An improbably sexy archaeologist is here to save you."

Sam giggled as Lara approached the bed, then shrieked as her roommate's arms suddenly wrapped around her midsection and she was effortlessly thrown over Lara's shoulder in an unceremonious fashion, as if she was a half-empty sack of potatoes.

"Holy crap!" Sam spoke up in utter disblief as Lara walked around a bit while making noises, pretending she was rescuing Sam from crumbling temple "Jeez, Lara, how are you so strong?"

"I work out," Lara grunted as she made small jumps across the floor with her squirming, laughing package clinging to her back, feeling up the strong muscles of the Brit's back and marveled at just how _firm_ they were.

"Bollocks!" Sam used one of the few things she'd picked up from her time in Great Britain and Lara chuckled, not believing how weird the word sounded when it was spoken by an American "When? You're always studying!"

"Maybe if you ever got out of bed before nine, you'd see me coming back home from my workout sweaty and smelly!" Lara huffed, leaning forward and pitching Sam into her bed. Sam lay under her, giggling, face flushed and chest heaving up and down, brushing Lara's breasts as the American giggled; her arms were still draped around Lara's shoulders, and Lara froze as it became increasingly tempting to just lean down and take a taste of Sam's lips and apease her ever active curiosity.

She had felt this urge before, the urge to just lean down and...her mind wouldn't let her finish the thought. Her body, on the contrary, was very, very aware that she could feel Sam's chest brushing up against hers every time she inhaled. Lara cleared her throat and stopped the nonsense before it got out of control "There. You're saved. Now will you let me study, please?"

"Don't I have to...repay you for saving my life?" Sam licked her lips as she spoke softly, eyes darker than what Lara was used to see in her friend. Unbeknownst to Lara, Sam had been wondering for a while now what it'd feel like to kiss Lara and if she'd taste like that tea the Brit was so fond of.

Lara felt herself flush. She knew Sam liked to tease her, but this was getting...she shook her head, trying to shake off the thoughts that became more and more tempting. "Sam, I—"

Before she had even decided what she was going to say, Sam's head shot up, and Lara felt her warm, smooth lips...on the tip of her nose. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she blinked, then peered down to a Sam that grinned proud of herself.

"Oh, my hero!" Lara tried to pull back as she told Sam to stop, any seriousness in her protests discredited by her laughter as Sam followed her up, peppering Lara's entire face with kisses as she spoke praises, making Lara laugh so hard she could barely breathe.

"How can I ever repay you, hint hint" Sam said and whether by accident, fate, or the will of an amateur writer, her lips happened to accidentally meet Lara's. 

The laughter stopped.

Sam blushed as she pulled back and saw Lara wasn't far behind when it came to the awkwardness of the situation. Her hands were at either side of Sam and her eyes were on the floor. The tension and the charged tension kept building up and Sam raised her hand tentatively towards Lara's chin, thinking that maybe another taste wouldn't hurt but halfway there, Lara pulled away entirely and took a couple of steps away from where Sam was.

Lara just stood there as red as a tomato and through Sam's mind ran a million apologies for that and the wish she hadn't done that; that she hadn't fucked up her only good frienship because of this stupid mistake. Eventually, Lara cleared her throat as she noticed Sam's panic surfacing and becoming quite clear in her face.

"I really have to finish the translation I was working" Lara said as she smiled reassuringly and gave Sam a thumbs up, as if trying to say ' _We're cool. We kissed by accident, happens all the time. No worries_ '

"Right." Sam nodded eagerly, taking the line Lara had thrown her to safe herself from this awkward situation. "I should...go find some food. Do you want...anything in particular, or..."

"No, whatever you want is fine with me." Lara waved her hands, her body language nervous but eager to just go back to how thing were just a few moments ago, when everything is laughter and fun, light teasing between two women.

"Good. I'll...I'll go do that." Sam responded, her mind wandering off into the distance as Sam tried to process the fact of just how hard she had fucked up in her attempts to have a sexy picture of Lara or ten of them for when the night got too lonely and Sam couldn't get her mind off of Lara's gorgeous, toned legs.

Lara nodded at her roommate as she turned back for the door. When it closed behind her, the young brunette's body collapsed in a living room chair with a sigh. ' _That's quite a lot of trouble you've caused_ ,' she chastised herself as she glared down at the skimpy outfit.

_'Lara Croft the sexy archaeologist, rescuing the damsel in distress. As if Sam would ever need rescuing by the likes of her when she could get any bloke in campus'_

Lara sighed and got up, looking for a silver linning and quickly saying to herself _'Thank God this is never going to come up again'_


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time the costumes meant something

Lara looked around for places where to stand awkwardly without being bothered, but so far into the night there had been no luck. The music was loud and had an energy of sorts but it wasn’t definitely something Lara enjoyed; there was no food of any sorts anywhere either, which she supposed would've been a must considering just how much alcohol there was for everyone to drink.

She normally would've grabbed some herself; just enough to feel a buzz, but the outfit she was wearing made her feel too self-conscious of even doing that. She hated showing skin, and she despised the fact that she lacked the strength of will to tell Sam that she didn’t want to come to this party in something that revealed so much.

Worst part was that she was by far the most covered up girl in this place.

Lara was no prude and felt certainly Ok enough with her body but girls and boys everywhere in this place were wearing stuff that barely covered the essentials; some blokes arrived wearing a bloody utility belt with pouches big enough that they reached down to their crotches, along with a girl that was essentially naked if not for the massive pointy things in her shoulders, thigh high boots and skirt that were all interconnected by red strings.

Sam had laughed at the face Lara made when she saw them arrive and said that it was a cosplay of some ‘Kill La Bill’ anime but Lara doubted that they would let anyone inside a convention wearing that, if you could call that wearing something at all.

Lara decided to just walk around and make as little eye contact as possible until this whole thing was over; keeping an eye out for the flower crown that advertised the Child of Nature costume Sam was wearing. It was lovely really, not as revealing as it could’ve been; and Sam had actually tried this year instead of just putting on some white make-up powder and say she was a zombie like she had done the previous year. Lara longed for the Vampire costume she had worn back then and sighed forlornly, resigned to be eye candy to men that thought they were eye candy themselves because they were mindful enough to keep their tummies in.

Lara counted the minutes until she could sneak out and tried to at least enjoy the female eye-candy that was the beautiful redhead who was wearing a parody the old Wonder Woman outfit which lacked the part covering the stomach and Lara allowed herself be a little lost on the delicious, barely-contained breasts and toned, long, creamy legs of the truly wonderful woman when she heard a fuzz coming from where she’d last seen Sam. Impressed that the fuzz was loud enough it could be heard over the music, she went to see what it was about and cursed when she saw Sam’s flower crown on the ground and pushed her way through the crowd that was gathering to find some bloke grabbing Sam by the wrist.

Sam looked scared of him and that was all Lara needed to know.

Lara ran up to where they were struggling and kicked the back of his knee, making him kneel in pain and quickly bashed his face against the nearby wall repeatedly, not giving him a chance to get a hold of his surroundings. Three more guys showed up and a ‘You bitch’ was heard before they went up to Lara, fists raised.

Lara sucker-punched the one that took the lead and smiled as she felt how his nose broke against her fist and she would’ve given anything to hear the crunch; seeing his mate falling to the ground, a second guy tried to tackle her and got an elbow rammed to the back of his head so hard that Lara just side-stepped him, the poor wanker not even able to lay a finger on her.

The third one stood there scared shitless, knowing he was about to have to choose between having to say he ran from a fight with a girl or having the snot beaten out of him. Lara thanked God that the guy stepped up and tried to punch her, only so she deflect his punch easily. Lara quickly punched him on one side of his face, disorienting him. The man staggered backwards and it took such a simple thing as a kick to the legs to get him to land on his ass. Lara had little mercy for stupid people and without any contemplation, she pounced and started to punch him into the ground in a quick succession of the most devastating punches Lara had ever given outside the sparing ring.

She knew what she was doing could get her in trouble, she knew it bloody well; but as far as nobody stopped her she was going to have her brand of fun and it took four men to get her off of him and a three more grabbing the guys and dragging them out of sight for Lara to remember that it was bad to beat people to death.

She shrugged off the men restraining her once she was a bit more calm and smiling walked up to the pool of blood that marked where the last guy had been, glanced down and picked up the biggest piece of tooth she could see in the dim lights of the party.

Lara barely paid attention to the scared looks of the people that were looking at her as she smiled from ear to ear while looking at the piece of teeth in her hands until she remembered Sam was there and she snapped out of it; nervously she looked up into her friend’s eyes, afraid of what she’d see in them.

The look of astonished surprise in Sam’s face was not what she was expecting to find. Fear, maybe. Disgust absolutely, as Lara’s mind became more and more aware by the second of the fact that she had picked up a souvenir like some barmy psychopath from the telly.

Lara walked up to Sam hesitant and offered her hand to the American, but Sam simply stood up in a fluid motion and jumped up to kiss Lara’s cheek. The Brit tried and failed not to flush furiously as the American pressed their bodies tight and peppered her with kisses on the cheek; the Brit’s mind vividly reminding Lara of the moment after delightful moment of what it had been to know what those lips tasted like.

Sam eagerly hugged Lara, going as far as jumping up and wrapping her legs around Lara’s waist. Lara blushed at the display of affection in front of so many people and started to walk away from the opening where they were standing in, Sam fortunately getting the get and dropping back to the ground.

All of the sudden, as soon as her feet touched the ground, Sam took the initiative and holding Lara’s hand as hard as she could, she dragged Lara away from the party until they were outside on the street.

Lara didn’t say a word the whole way out, glad that they were done with that hideous place but she did worry Sam had been hurt by that arsehole and the entire way out she chastised herself for letting Sam out of her sight.

Her thoughts of self-hate were interrupted when, as soon as they were out in the streets, Sam kissed her full on the lips as if her life depended on it. Lara froze but after some hesitance decided to just enjoy it, given she’d been dreaming day and night of Sam’s lips ever since their accidental kiss.

‘ _Maybe this will get it off my mind_ ’ Lara thought to herself in a baffled state and immediately scratched that thought when Sam’s tongue gently licked her lips.

That feeling was never going away. And honestly, Lara didn’t want it to. Not ever.

When they parted, Lara cursed as she realized Sam was drunk and wondered just how long they’d been in there because Sam smelled of booze so strongly that she could swear Sam had been doused with a brandy bottle.

“That…was-” Sam’s slurred speech and the full-on stench of alcohol in her breath told Lara that her friend had hit the bottle until the poor thing asked for mercy “Soooo, fucking cool!”

“Was it now?” Lara responded dryly as her heart clenched in agony as she tried to process this whole affair: Her best friend kissing her because that’s how drunk she was and tomorrow she’d be none the wiser while Lara would have to live with this.

“Fuck-yeah” Sam answered, not getting the feeling behind the words Lara spoke “So badass. I mean, them dudes-pffft”

Sam giggled like a maniac and Lara shook her head while feeling like flipping the bird to whoever was writing this crappy comedy where she was the subject of these horrid set of events in which she had what she wanted but it wouldn’t last in her hands, slipping through her fingers like a fistful of dry sand in a beach.

“Yeah, those dudes” Lara repeated with some annoyance and decided to get this over with. She ducked down and picked up Sam, deciding to carry her bridal style back to their place, which fortunately wasn’t far from where they currently were.

“Fuck-ing. Wow!” Sam half-screamed as she was being lifted and quickly settled in Lara’s arms, gently running her hands up and down her friend’s arms as the Brit carried her “So strong. You’re amazing, really”

“And you’re really drunk” Lara quipped without a hint of humor as she started to walk, humming ‘Start Me Up’ by the Rolling Stones as she took Sam back home to make herself some company that didn’t actually made her uncomfortable.

“You truly lived up-to-” Sam made a disgusted face and Lara braced, already feeling Sam’s vomit all over herself. Fortunately nothing happened and Lara thanked whatever entity was in charge of writing this comedy of errors.

“I-” Sam hiccupped and swallowing hard, she resumed “I’m so fucking sorry”

“It’s Ok, Sam” Lara decided to try to be a tease, for the sake of Sam “You can’t help your lesser, American nature. It’s only natural you can’t drink proper British liquor without quickly becoming inebriated.”

“Well, fuck you too” Sam retorted and Lara chuckled lightly “I can hold my drinks just fine, _mah_ lady”

“Please don’t start with that” Lara felt embarrassed as Sam called her that; she’d never really lived up to the title of Duchess of Mercia and her behavior was just the tip of the iceberg in that regard.

‘ _Proper ladies don’t start fights and much less fancy other ladies_ ’ she told herself as her mind took in the fact Sam was squeezing her bicep like it was made of the most incredible material in the world.

“It is only natural I call you that, _mah_ -lady with her bitching cool castle and amazing ass butler pulled out of Downton Abbey” Lara knew Sam was honestly impressed with all that but never knew what to do with the fuzzy feelings in her stomach that such praises made her feel.

“He actually asked Winston for advice, you know?” Lara responded with a smile in both her smile and voice “The actor that played Carson. He heard of Winston or something and he came to the manor one day and he even served me tea for practice.”

“Motherfucking Carson served you tea?” Sam asked incredulous “How am I hearing about this just until now?!”

“Because you’ll forget it tomorrow and we’ll never talk about it again, just like I wish to” Lara answered with a little sing-song tone and Sam patted her gently on the arm “It’s not a castle by the way. It’s a manor”

“It’s got a tower and is fucking ancient. My parents have manors, yours is a castle” Sam tried to make her point in her drunken state and Lara laughed a little fondly of this banter. Things had been awkward since they accidentally kissed and this type of joking had been missing from their dynamic as roomies.

“It doesn’t have a tower; it’s got this part that is kind of taller than the rest of the building because it makes the manor more imposing as you approach it. And Victorian Era isn’t ancient; you people have houses that are easily older than that” Lara kept down the ‘nerd’ talk to a minimum for the sake of getting through this without Sam teasing her for being a nerd that ‘needs to get herself a girlfriend-shaped dinner’ if she recalled correctly from their last batch of playful banter.

“Sure is-” Sam snorted as she came up with an answer “Anything older than 1990 is ancient. Ask Madonna”

“Oh, that’s low” Lara answered between giggles and almost drops Sam from how funny she had found that comment.

“Not as low as I’d like to see them shorts you’re wearing” Sam responded absentmindedly and they both suddenly stiffened and said nothing else the whole way back.

Sam had proven to be sober enough to stand while Lara fished her key out of her shorts, but other than that they’d come to this weird silence as they went home. Lara took Sam to her bed and made sure she drank some water and an aspiring before wishing her a good night, quickly going for the door.

“Lara-” Sam stopped the Brit dead on her tracks “I’m so sorry, for being such…a fuck up”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about” Lara could hear the hurt and simply shook her head as she reassured her friend with kind eyes and a soothing voice “You had your fun, that’s what matters”

“But you didn’t-” Sam’s voice broke up a little as she spoke, her voice a bit less slurred than when they had left the party “You didn’t even got her number”

“Her…number?” Lara asked intrigued, not following what Sam meant.

“That busty Wonder Woman you were checking out-” Sam answered, her voice as frail as glass “I think she was into you because she kept asking her friend to tell her if you were still staring at her and she didn’t seem to mind at all”

Lara paled and ran a hand over her face in exasperation, not believing she had been that obvious that the girl had noticed.

“Fucking hell” Lara brought herself to say out loud after a moment.

“Yeah-” Sam said morosely “She seemed to be into your abs and talked to her friend about having you raw her. I think the words ‘Big Strap Energy’ were mentioned but I was getting drunk…Trying to block it out”

Lara ran her hands through her face again as she felt herself blushing and closed her eyes as she imagined it: That gorgeous redhead, spread on her sheets aching for Lara. Lara sinking her face in those magnificent, beautiful breasts and playing with them; licking, kissing and tenderly biting the nipples as she got the girl to moan and riled her up until she was so wet that Lara would’ve easily been able to slide the dildo inside her. The grunts and moans she could’ve gotten out of the redhead as she fucked her into the mattress and the bed posts rammed the walls of her room from how hard she would’ve used the dildo on her, one arm locked around the girl’s narrow waist to keep her in place as Lara rutted against her and gave her everything to the screaming redhead.

Lara growled as her mind produced more and more imagery of what it would’ve been like to have those beautiful legs wrapped around her and fuck that Wonder Woman until she couldn’t speak from all the screams Lara knew she would’ve gotten out of her. Lara was not one for bragging, but she knew her strap game was solid enough considering all the scratch marks she’d been given over the years since she’d been introduced to the concept strap-on sex in Year 12.

Lara let out a low, animalistic ‘Fuck’ and her mind stopped the imagery of tits, red hair and moans as if on command. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t going to get anything now that she’d left, so she considered there was no point in crying over spilt tea.

“Sorry. I know, I’m a shit friend-” Sam apologized, her voice trembling and clearly almost crying “Always telling you to get some only to clam-jam you when you actually could get lucky”

“It’s Ok-” Lara said and truly meant it “I’m not really up for anything of that sort. Yeah, would’ve been nice to have a go at it with her, but I don’t mind none. Never seeing her again, anyway”

“I could find her-” Sam said so low it was almost a whisper “You know I could ask-”

“Nah, thanks-” Lara meant it, she appreciated the offering but she had too much in her plate between work, her feelings for Sam and school to even have a tryst and simply said in a faux-mocking tone “I’m good as is. Go to sleep, I’ll reap my revenge tomorrow when you regret your decisions with the worst hangover ever known”

They both chuckled lowly and Lara left Sam’s room. As she closed the door, Lara barely heard Sam saying ‘I love you, Lara’ and paused for a moment at the other side of the closed door before mouthing the words she’d never be able to say out loud

‘ _I love you too, Sam. More than I could ever be able to put into words_ ’

* * *

 

Morning found Lara sleeping in her costume, a bit mad with the world for what had happened yesterday. She had been so close to go back to normalcy with Sam and yet so far that it was mind numbing. She grunted and got out of bed, seeing it was past noon on the clock by her bed and decided she’d just rest today. No running, no thinking, no school. She’d had the presence of mind to coordinate things at her work so she’d have the day to herself and smiled at the thought of that as went to the kitchen for some food that would be acceptable as late breakfast.

Sam was up already and Lara acted normally, getting some milk out of the fridge while Sam was focused on her phone. It was when Lara was halfway through her bowl of cereal that Sam spoke up, looking at Lara like she had grown an extra head.

“Did that really happen?” the American said and Lara guessed someone had filmed the fight.

“Yeah. Some bloke tried to get handsy with you so I had to teach him what manners his parents didn’t” Lara said nonchalantly and Sam snorted.

“Lara, you fucked up four rugby players from our college team. One’s on the hospital getting his jaw reset” Sam said astonished and Lara’s face twisted in disbelief; so Sam handed over her phone to show her the footage, which had gone viral on the internet.

Lara did not remember the first guy to be that tall or the last bloke to be a clone of young Arnold Schwarzenegger, muscles and everything. She did remember picking up the tooth, but not that as a matter of fact as it looked on the video.

She read the story that was being told on the internet and paled: Rugby players tried to assault a girl on a party and her girlfriend came in and handed them their asses like some sort of Xena, lesbianism and all.

“Read the comments, they’re awesome” Sam said and Lara shuddered at the why, yet she did and found herself feeling weak and like screaming.

There were easily 300 comments, mostly from women that went from ‘I want her to fuck me as hard as she fucked up those guys’ to ‘If she’s that aggressive outside of bed, I really, really want to know how aggressive she’s IN it’

And then Lara realized why there were almost no comments from blokes in this: The page Sam had opened up was from an LGBTQ+ page, which made Lara a gay icon. A gay icon with over 50 million views in less than 8 hours.

‘ _Fuck-_ ’ Lara said to herself ‘ _Atlas is not going to let me hear the end of this’_

“Also-” Sam reached for her phone “We’re dating. Or so says the Internet”

“Well, according to the Internet-” Lara chipped in as she read another article related to it, which had a picture of her “I’ve been very busy having sex and I quote ‘Driving women up the wall with my on point strap game’ and, ah, fucking hell-”

“What?” Sam asked a bit scared as she saw true fear in Lara’s face.

“Somebody figured out my title thing and now I’m being called ‘The Duchess of Gay’” Lara said as she face-palmed and wondered if hanging herself would be a good decision while Sam laughed until she feel from her chair.

“My dad is gonna go insane with this! He’ll be trapped between my scandalous ass making another problem and being too mesmerized by your status to tell me something along the lines of ‘Stop that shit!’” Sam said from the ground and Lara was glad at least someone could get a laugh out of this.

“Yeah, well, at least I enjoyed myself last night-” Lara stopped as she wondered what exactly was fun of last night: The part where she beat up four ‘men’, the part where she and Sam kissed, the part where she carried Sam or the part where she mouthed her feelings against Sam’s doors.

“What?” Sam said intrigued.

“Nothing, I just was thinking how are we going to handle this-” Lara spoke, her mind frantically trying to come up with a good lie “Convincing everyone we aren’t dating even though the video shows you kissing me”

“Well-” Sam said shyly, a first in all the years Lara had known her “We could pretend. I mean, we live together and always hang out together, so we could just not say anything and wait it out”

“No-” Lara said decisively “I don’t want to pretend”

“Well…would you? For real?” Sam asked and Lara didn’t think she’d heard right. Had Sam just asked her to be her girlfriend?

“What? Date you?” Lara swallowed a knot that was forming on her throat and shyly said “Well…I…I-”

“I would” Sam finished the sentence for Lara “Like in a heartbeat. I could and have done worse than my hero who feeds me, beats up bad guys and kisses really well.”

“We’ve never kissed” Lara spoke automatically “Not properly, at least”

Sam simply reached out for Lara’s shirt and pulled her in, smashing their lips together and catching Lara in the middle of a gasp, using this to her advantage the American put some tongue into the kiss and Lara moaned like if she was being eaten out. Then Lara put some effort into it and it was Sam’s turn to moan, Lara’s tongue was skilled and the Brit running her hands up and down Sam’s sides only intensified the feelings that Sam had been nursing for her friend over the years.

They parted breathless and the gasps they let out as they caught their breath were the only sound in the room while they stared at each other, utterly in love for the other.

“Now we’ve kissed” Sam finally had the presence of mind to say after a while of just staring and eating each other with their eyes “I think this is the part where the hero takes the damsel in distress as a wife and they live happily ever after”

“Sounds like a marvelous plan” Lara said silencing every last fear she had in her body, truly meaning it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I should write a threesome scene with Sam/Lara/The Redhead? It'd be after the 3 chapters that are left

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are encouraged and appreciated!


End file.
